The Legend of Korra: Moments
by Tearbender77
Summary: A series of comedic and romantic one-shots! Mostly post-finale. Includes much Makorra, and other characters and pairings. Drama may be added in further chapters... so beware! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is… My first fanfic! I really enjoyed writing it, but that doesn't mean it's good. You guys could tell me if it is, though! *hint hint Oh yes, and by the way I do appreciate all characters... especially Tahno! I apologize if they get hurt in my stories in any way or if I change their character to fit the plot. :D**

**Oh ya… and some depressing news… I don't own The Legend Of Korra CX**

They were all amazed at her powers as they stood in the park of Republic City. She really had grown as the avatar. She was much more behind that cocky irrational exterior. She was a great friend and bender. Her eyes glowed showing immense and slightly terrifying power. Her friends were there to support her as she took on the stressful and tiring job of restoring bending to citizens. This was the second day and so far things were going smoothly. Today was the day for the waterbenders. A line of them stretched for what seemed like miles.

Mako stood behind Korra as her guard just had he had every other second during this task. He was amazed at how strange some of the residents of Republic City could be. Some crazed avatar or probending fans to the point of foaming at the mouth, and others were either creeps or oddly quiet. None the less, they all seemed grateful to have their bending back. Korra had protested when Mako offered to protect her. He knew she would, but he had to. He grew tired and irritable and was sure everyone else had too when he heard a voice that woke him up.

"Hello Uh-vatar."

He looked to confirm his suspicions. Perfect. He thought. The strangest and most annoying of them all... The former wolfbat, Tahno. He watched as she restored his bending regardless of the fact that they weren't exactly friends. The water from a nearby rain puddle slowly rose as Tahno moved his arm upwards, and in one clean motion it slapped Mako in the arm. Mako struggled to keep his anger under control for Korra... She had been stressed enough. _Oh for spirits sake… at least he hasn't hurt me or anyone else yet… and when he does…._He really would like to wipe the smug look off of Tahno's face.

"Oh, my." Tahno said sarcastically, "Sorry street rat, guess I'm a little rusty. So... Avatar... About those _private lessons_."

"Not now, not ever." she said through gritted teeth. She wouldn't think twice about using bending to frighten Tahno since probending was over.

"Well make sure you call me when you change your mind," he grabbed her arm to pull her close, "and when you get rid of your charity case." Mako snapped right then and there.

Asami and Bolin stood behind them laughing. Luckily Tenzin and Lin were distracted talking to a councilman clearly representing the water tribe, so they were unable to ruin their fun.

"I can practically see the steam rising from his ears!" Asmai said between laughs, "Ten yuans says that he tries to kill Tahno." It seemed rude to laugh, but they both knew that Korra could handle herself. Tahno was never a threat to them. Who could be intimidated with that hair?

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, I think it's happening now." They watched as flames flew and Tahno was chased down the street by Mako.

Mako came back infuriated. He saw all of his friends laughing along with his girlfriend. It was hard to keep the flickering flames arising from his hands from bursting.

He protectively grabbed Korra by the waist and glared at every other person in line, some of them stepping out. He then proceeded to glare at his friends and decided against scolding them.

"Why do you let him harass you, Korra?"

"I don't! I'm always prepared to send fire flying his way if he doesn't back off, but I like when you do it for me." A large grin spread across her face as she teased her boyfriend.

"Wha-"

Korra tugged his scarf and pulled him closer to her face. Kissing him was the method she often used to shut him up. "You're so cute when you're protective, slightly annoying, but cute." she whispered close to his ear. He pulled away and Korra could see slight red in his cheeks.

"Can I continue now?"

Mako sighed, "Let's get this over with." He stood back in his place as he continued to watch over Korra. Not many people dared to mess with the avatar then after.

**Where there it is guys… hope you liked it! Pleeeaaaassseeee review! I'd like to continue with a series of one-shots but I can't do that without some support! :D Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mako watched Korra train attentively. He enjoyed it, it interested him. He looked over to see Korra fall on the cement while trying an airbending kick. He laughed seeing her pout, "Could use some work." He smirked.

"I swear, there will come a day when I impress you." She had vowed to do that ever since she had joined the fire ferrets. "And thank you for being concerned for my safety."

"Sorry, are you ok?" He reached out a hand to pull her up which she slapped away getting up herself. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, "You know, you really have impressed me already. You have since the day I met you... Between your powerful bending and-" He laughed at himself.

"What?" She said.

"Well... Your kissing."

"Oh really?"

"Well you're not as good as me but-"

"We'll see about that." She leaned in and Mako returned the favor. Their lips met and the kissed for what seemed like a short time when they were stopped by footsteps. Mako was the first to pull away and he turned his head so his eyes wouldn't meet with the emerald ones belonging to Asami. Korra was embarrassed as well, and red spread across her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interupt." Asami didn't mean to be rude, but you could hear bitterness in her voice. She turned and walked away. Korra followed soon after. She had wanted to talk to Asami for some time now, but she pushed it off.

"Asami, wait!" The heiress turned around to look at her. "I'm really sorry... I know how awkward this must be for you. I never meant to hurt you... I'm just not really good at working out my problems... especially when it comes to my feelings."

"It's ok Korra, I saw this coming. I'm ok with it now, I just can't help getting bitter feelings every once and I while. I really do still want to be friends."

Korra pulled her in for a friendly hug. She tried to lighten the mood. "Well.. You can have some things back if you want."

"What things?" Asami's brows knitted together and a confused look shown.

"Certain bits and pieces of Mako's personality." They both laughed.

"Like what?" The two began to walk ranting about Mako. They talked for a long time and were bonding. Soon the sun began to set. They decided to head back figuring the firebender was still there waiting for Korra.

"As much as I tease him, I really do love Mako."

"I know, and I'm happy for you both. Well I think I'll go help Pema with dinner."

"See you later, Asami!" She waved.

Korra walked up to Mako. She couldn't help but admire him. "You know, given the chance, I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"I'm glad. And I can certainly say the same thing." they continued their once interrupted kissing session, until Mako pulled away suddenly leaving Korra to pout.

"What were you and Asami talking about anyways?"

"Oh just girl stuff... Your name came up a few times."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."


End file.
